1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air jets for bathtub air massage systems and, more particularly, to a new air jet adapted to increase hygienic conditions in the massage system's piping located upstream of the air jet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Channel system, e.g. as in the Ultra™ bathtub, consists in surrounding a bathtub with a fiberglass air cavity. Thirty to ninety holes of more or less ⅛″ in diameter are defined through the bathtub. Air is propelled in the cavity by a blower and then escapes through each hole to create turbulence in the water.
Even though the air distribution system is hidden, water infiltrates the air cavity once the blower is turned off. In addition to this problem, the air cavity is also hermetically closed and is hard to reach under the bathtub, making this system difficult to clean and consequently not very hygienic. Also, holes are a very basic means to blow air. The fact that the thickness of the bathtub wall is thin does not allow for the pressurized air to pick up much velocity and a direction.
Also known is the Ultra-Jet™ system that comprises air jets connected by a solid piping network, and that is connected to the drain of the bathtub. The jets allow for an improved flow of air as they are connected to pipes and as they form tubes. This allows for a flow of air in a direction with an increased velocity in comparison with the previous system. In this system, the water infiltrates the piping network through the jets when the system is not operating. When the user opens the drain to empty the bathtub, a valve is automatically opened to drain the piping network.
In addition to the improvement over the Channel system regarding the flow of air, the draining of the piping network from the stagnant water provides an improvement in hygiene. However, the network is still in contact with the soiled water. Also, the Ultra-Jet™ system is not as discreet as the Channel system as jets fill the surface of the bathtub. These jets are protuberant, and may consequently be uncomfortable and in the way.
Applicant of the present Application has also developed an air massage system for bathtubs which includes a unidirectional flow mechanism, also referred to as a check valve, to its air jets. This feature ensures the piping network is dry throughout the operation of the system and, once the system is shut off, provides a real improvement over the existing systems with respect to hygiene. However, the air jets protrude on the surface of the bathtub.